150th Hunger Games
by Addicted2Twizzlers
Summary: When a twelve year old Dylan Fisher is reaped for the 150th Hunger Games, he's thrown into the biggest challenge he'll ever face. He makes many allies, enemies and learns that in order to live in these games, you have to do the unthinkable. Will, and can, he survive the horror that is the Hunger Games?


**Name**: Dylan Fisher

**Meaning**: Sea, Son of the Seas

**Age**: 12-13

**Family**: Marissa (mother/ unknown)

Muriel (older sister/ alive)

Adrian (father/ unknown)

**Weight**: 95

**Height**: 4'9

**Weapon**: Traps & Snares, Handmade Spear, Trident, Net & Hook making, Stealth

**District**: District 4, Fishing

Dylan Fisher is the son of Marissa and Adrian Fisher, currently missing or presumed dead, and younger brother of Muriel. He is possibly the youngest tribute to go to the Hunger Games, and his best friend is Wainani Rivera, a beautiful dirty blonde haired girl. He was reaped for the 150st Hunger Games at the age of twelve with three other tributes, but his sister and Wainani both volunteered for both of the female tributes. He weighs a little over eighty pounds and is around four foot nine in height making him not only one of the youngest, but also one the shortest. He is mentored by a former victor from another district as his district hasn't had a victor in several years. Also District's 4 other male tribute is okay friends with Dylan, however he had said that he was going to attempt to get the Careers to accept him into the 'Career Pack' so he has a better chance of survival. During the actual games he forms several different alliances, his longest was with Rez Smith, the District 3 boy, and two tributes from District 11 and R. E. Bell from District thirteen and even made very brief alliances with other tributes. Dylan has bright, fiery red hair that is as many have said is ridiculously curly and his eyes are sea foam green and he is relatively pale and has freckles that are mostly across her face but they trail other parts of him too. He is said to bear an overly striking resemblance to his father with his mother's eyes. When put into the arena he boldly runs straight for the cornucopia and hides in there for the majority of the bloodbath, and is almost spotted by R. E. Bell, and after the majority of the bloodbath is over he sprints for the woods when he believes he's clear. During his private training session he scores a rather surprising nine despite his small stature and size.

**Name**: Muriel Fisher

**Meaning**: Shining Sea

**Age**: 17

**Family**: Marissa (mother/ unknown)

Dylan (younger brother/ alive)

Adrian (father/ unknown)

**Weight**: 130

**Height**: 5'7

**Weapons**: Throwing Knives, Dagger, Net & Hook making, swimming

**District**: District 4, Fishing

Muriel Fisher is the eldest daughter of Marissa and Adrian Fisher, who are currently missing, and the elder sister of Dylan. She is seventeen, being a total of at least five years older than him. Coming from District 4, Muriel has come to be an excellent swimmer and even with heavy clothes on is still capable of swimming. She volunteered for one of the other female tributes place in order to be in the arena with Dylan; however Dylan was none too pleased to have her try to stay with him in fear that she'd be killed. When she is put in the arena, she runs for a backpack on the outskirts of the cornucopia to avoid possible death. Wainani does the same but she also manages to obtain an extra pair of socks and a pair of gloves while Muriel gets an extra layer for her shirt. This tips both girls of that later in the game, assuming they make it that far, that the gamemakers where going to try to freeze some of the tributes to death. Muriel is not known for looking like her brother, but is known for having wavy, auburn hair and dark blue eyes and being somewhat tan from fishing and being out in the sun almost constantly. Muriel survives almost half the hunger games because she believed that Dylan was still alive, and she wanted to find him desperately. She stood around five foot seven in height and her only alliance is with her district partner Wainani. Her score with her private session was 10, surprisingly enough lower than what most people expected it to be.

**Name**: Rez Smith

**Meaning**: Copper-colored hair

**Age**: 14

**Family**: Parents (deceased)

Desiree (aunt/ unknown)

**Weight**: 110

**Height**: 4'11

**Weapons**: Stealth, machete

**District**: District 3, Technology

Rez Smith is one of four tributes from the technology district, which is District 3, despite this she's not a part of the Careers. She is one of Dylan's longest lasting alliances, and she cares rather deeply for Dylan as she protected him with all her strength. When she is put into the arena she runs straight for the Cornucopia and manages to pick up a book bag and grabs a machete on her way out and in her defense she uses the handle to knock one of the tributes out. She never planned to form any alliances in the beginning because she knew that she would later have to kill her own alliance. She usually relies on sponsors for food with the exception of when she was in her long term alliance with Dylan since he knew how to hunt. Rez's parents are deceased, however she has been told that she has an aunt named Desiree, but she doesn't know where she is or if she's alive. The other District 3 female was killed in the Cornucopia bloodbath, and Rez wanted to go back to help her, but couldn't make it back in time to save her. And her two other district partners, the two males, both lived to join the Careers but both promised to keep an eye out for Rez. She has coppery colored hair that falls rather straight to mid-back in length and she has bright, amber colored eyes and a somewhat pale complexion similar to Dylan. In her private training session she scored an 8, one score lower than her two male district partners. Her book bag contained a water container and rope, two of her most useful items and several other items of lesser importance.

(Friend's OC's)

Name: Wainani Rivera

Meaning: Beautiful Water

Age: 17

Family: Unknown

Weight: 130

Height: 5'6

Weapons: Stealth

District: District 4, Fishing

Wainani Rivera is the seventeen year old volunteer tribute for the 150th Hunger Games alongside Muriel and Dylan Fisher and another male tribute. Her family is unknown as she grew up without one and with Muriel and Dylan her whole life. She volunteered as tribute because she knew that without her and Muriel's help, Dylan would die rather quickly. Or so they thought, for they never saw him after the games started but they knew he was very much alive. She stayed close at Muriel's side in fear that if they broke apart they would die faster and easier, thus they stayed together. She and Muriel used what little knowledge they had about edible plant life to survive and at one point Muriel even fished using a handmade net out of vines from the trees. Due to Muriel's high scores during her private session, the Careers left them alone figuring it'd be best to get them at the end of the games to scare Dylan. On numerous occasions she was shown to have a great extent of edible sea life as she worked in one of the bakeries back in District 4 and saw how they incorporated some of the seafood into bread. When she grabbed her backpack she obtained and extra pair of socks, gloves a water container and even a rope, but she didn't obtain any weapons. In her private session she scored an 8, the lowest of the four tributes from District 4. She is roughly five foot six in height, lightly tanned, and her hair is dirty blonde, but has some more blonde running through it, and light blue eyes. She is considered beautiful by many tributes and people from District 4.

**Name**: R.E. Bell

**Meaning**:

**Age**: 18

**Family**: Unnamed Mother (deceased)

Unnamed Father (deceased)

**Height**:

**Weight**: Untold

**Weapons**: Close combat daggers

**District**: District 13, Nuclear Weapons

R. E. Bell is one of four tributes coming from District 13 which creates Nuclear Weapons. Bell is well aware of the fact that she is mentally unstable due to radiation from her district. Bell lost her mother at a very young age, so you that she can't remember what she looks like. However her father tells her that she has her mother's eyes and her smile. When she was reaped for the 150th games she felt a combination of anger towards the capital and a form of joy knowing that this is her chance to prove that she's not weak. And her father, the only family she had left, but never saw, died in an accident at the factory three weeks before the reaping. She is very skilled with close combat daggers that were made from pieces of the melt down at a nuclear reactor which did severe damage to thirteen. She has a dog tag as a district token with her name and her father's on another chain. Out of kindness, she formed an alliance with Dylan Fisher for reasons he's not quite sure of, but she promised someone important to help him in the games when he needed it the most. During her private training session she was given a training score of eight. R. E. Bell has straight, dark brown hair that falls at roughly her rib cage, amber eyes and she has a fair complexion from lack of sunlight in her district and constantly working in the factories. When she is put into the arena she runs straight for the cornucopia and grabs a backpack and finds a belt that is capable of holding daggers and she finds, rather close to the hiding Dylan, a set of combat daggers. And rather than just run from the bloodbath she joins in on the 'fun' which scares several of the Careers. She violently attacks the girl from ten, both tributes from seven, eight and twelve killing or severely injuring all five tributes then she chooses to run for the woods. She later meets Dylan and offers to be allies with the boy and he warily agrees as he needs someone older and stronger to help him.

**Name**: Celeste Aura Faye

**Meaning**: Heavenly Soft Breeze Fairy

**Age**: 16

**Family**: Parents (deceased)

Younger Brother (alive)

**Height**:

**Weight**: Unmentioned

**Weapons**: Battle Axe

**District**: District 7, Lumber

Celeste Aura Faye is the sixteen year old tribute from District 7, which is lumbering. As a tribute, or anybody for that matter, from District 7, Celeste is very handy with an axe or anything used to cut down trees. She was reaped for the 150th Hunger Games much to both her and her younger brother's horror. On the train ride to the Capital Celeste is extremely wary of her district partners and even her own mentor, and this agitates just about everyone on the train. She wants nothing more than to return to her own district and to take care of her younger brother who is only twelve and is now at a risk of being reaped. Her mother died during childbirth of her younger brother and her father, who couldn't support his two children, committed suicide when she was just turning five hoping that his children would die of starvation so they wouldn't have to suffer the worst of a poorer district. Despite being told by her mentor and even her district partners not to run to the cornucopia for she could survive, she ran for it anyway hoping that if she was unlucky, she would be killed in the bloodbath. However this did not happen and when she went to leave she was confronted by the other District 3 female and out of fear and defense she took her weapon, a battle axe, and swung it ultimately killing the unfortunate tribute. She was also able to obtain a water bottle and a few other items on her way out of the cornucopia and she ran for a field rather than the woods. During her private training session she was given the low score of six because of her timid and easily frightened nature. Although she proved herself a deadly opponent when she is pushed on edge or when she is severely frightened. She is only seen killing one tribute and that was the District 3 girl.


End file.
